officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
WCPR
HD2: Soft AC "The Breeze" HD3: Classic Hip-Hop "The Vibe" HD4: Variety Hits "The Twist"|first_air_date =1951 (as WCFF)|erp = 100,000 watts|haat =|class = C|callsign_meaning = C'hicago's '''P'owe'''R 101.9 (previous branding from the 1980's, and 1990's)|affiliations =|owner =Worldwide Communications (Chicago Radio Group Inc.)|sister_stations = WCZ-FM WCWC WCKP-FM WNTK WNTK-FM|image1 =WCPR June 2019.png|translator(s) =|website(s) = i1019.fm|webcast = i1019.fm/listen_live|former_callsigns = WCFF (1951-1979)|legal_id = WCPR-FM and WCPR HD Chicago. A service of Worldwide Communications.}}WCPR '(101.9 FM; "i101.9") is a Top 40 (CHR) formatted radio station licensed to Chicago, Illinois and serves the Chicago metropolitan area. WCPR is owned by Phoenix based-Worldwide Communications. History 'Early Years WCPR signed on the air in 1951 as a country music channel with the callsign WCFF. By 1961, WCFF had flipped to a Classical music format. 'WCFF 102' In 1966, WCFF changed to a Top 40 (CHR) format branded as "102 WCFF." The station's first attempt at a Top 40 (CHR) format was unsuccessful. 'Oldies 102' In 1974, WCFF flipped to an Oldies format branded as "Oldies 102." The station mainly focused on music from the 1940s, 1950s, and early-1960s. The station gained mild success after mixing in some country hits from the and 1950s, and 1960s. 'Power 101.9/101.9 WCPR' On May 23, 1979, WCFF flipped back to a Top 40 (CHR) format branded as "Power 101.9." The station gained huge success in the first few months and instantly became the number one radio station in Chicago. One week later, WCFF changed its callsign to WCPR. In 1981, WCPR upgraded from 45,000 watts to 100,000 watts, With this change, WCPR gained even more success. On September 20, 2002, WCPR rebranded as "101.9 WCPR; Chicago's Hit Music Channel" with no change in format. 'i101.9' On July 29, 2009, WCPR began stunting with a ticking clock sound which was uninterrupted except for the top of the hour identification. The next day, the ticking sound was replaced with construction site noises with occasional interruptions from a robotic voice stating that "The FM frequency of 101.9 MHz is currently under construction, tune in tommorow at 7 a.m. to find out what's changed" and "101.9 WCPR-FM Chicago is currently under construction, tune in tommorow at 7 a.m. to find out what's new and what's changed." At that time (July 31, 2009 at 7 a.m.), WCPR rebranded as "i101.9" with no change in format. WCPR also announced the launch of Commercial free Mondays the following Monday. (Commercial free Mondays were replaced with Commercial free Weekdays in 2012.) HD Radio WCPR has been broadcasting in HD Radio (digital) since April 26, 2004. WCPR-HD2 was launched in 2009 as a simulcast of News/Talk sister station WNTK. In 2012, WCPR-HD2 flipped to a Variety Hits format branded as "The Twist." In 2015, WCPR-HD3 launched with a Classic Hip-Hop format branded as "The Vibe." On May 30, 2016, WCPR-HD4 launched with a Alternative Rock format branded as "Channel 101.9." On November 12, 2018, WCPR-HD2 flipped to a Soft Adult Contemporary format known as "The Breeze." That same day, WCPR-HD2's Variety Hits format moved to WCPR-HD4. Former logos Category:Chicago Category:Illinois Category:Top 40 radio stations Category:Contemporary Hit radio stations Category:101.9 FM Category:Worldwide Communications Category:Stations that use "i"